


Designs

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Carmas - Freeform, F/M, Love Triangles, Statt, Tangled Webs, love knots, love square and more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Oh the tangled webs we weave...
Relationships: Caroline Spencer II/Thomas Forrester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steffy Forrester/Wyatt Fuller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the fallout from the Ivy/Thomas 'affair'.

** Coffee **  
  
Wyatt walked into Forrester juggling cartons of coffee - one cup for each of the employees on the long list. It had been his turn to make the morning coffee run to Dayzee’s and naturally everyone had wanted something completely different. It had taken almost forty minutes just to get to front of the line and another forty to get the drinks and stack them in his car just so. Obviously he was running late but no one called him on it. No, they were all just so grateful for their A.M. caffeine rush.  
  
Wyatt distributed the carafes with a huge smile on his face. Pam remarked that something had obviously had put a pep in his step – was it the caffeine? No, he assured her, it was not.   
  
Last night he had asked Ivy to move in with him and she had agreed. So hell yeah, there was a pep in his step. The woman in his life was committed to him. She was perfect. He adored her; she made him deliriously happy.  
  
There was just one fly in the ointment.  
  
_Thomas Forrester._  
  
Wyatt truly despised that guy.  
  
“Where’s Ivy?” He asked his mom as he deposited her cup of hazelnut roast into the palm of her hand.  
  
Quinn wriggled her eyebrows. “Apparently she and Thomas are hard at work on 'designs’,” Quinn said, using air quotes.  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes. “What’s with the air quotes, Mom? Jeez.”  
  
“I just mean, are they designing jewelry or does Thomas just have designs on Ivy, period?”  
  
“Of course he does,” Wyatt grumbled. “Ivy is beautiful, smart, caring-“  
  
“Blah blah.”  
  
“The point is that she’s a total catch so of course he would want her. Too bad though that she only has eyes for me.”  
  
Quinn took a leisurely sip of her drink. “Of course she does.”  
  
Wyatt groaned. “Facetiousness is so not a good look on you.” He then finished handing out coffee and headed to Ivy’s office.  
  
A smile came to his face as he thought of seeing Ivy. She was moving in tonight actually. It was going to completely rock, waking up to that beautiful porcelain face every morning.  
  
He pushed back the door and right away, he felt like he had taken a hard punch to the gut. Ivy was in that bastard Forrester’s arms and not only that, she was kissing him. She was freaking kissing him! And she didn’t pull away until Wyatt announced himself by dropping their cups to the ground in his shock and disgust.  
  
“Wyatt!” Ivy cried out. “Oh my god. I didn’t –“ Her eyes filled with tears immediately. “This is not what it looks like.”  
  
“So you didn’t just have this jerk’s tongue in your mouth?”  
  
“Wyatt…”  
  
Thomas looked at the spilled brown liquid seeping into the cream of the carpet. “I was going to drink that.”  
  
“Go ahead and try now,” Wyatt spat, grinding the heel of his boot into the stuff.  
  
Thomas stepped forward, smirking like the Cheshire Cat the whole way. He pulled the pencil from behind his ear and moved over to Wyatt, tapping the Number Two against Wyatt’s shoulder. “You should stand down here. This isn’t your company. You’re not a Forrester.”  
  
“And neither are you.”  
  
Wyatt couldn’t resist the call anymore. He reared back and punched Thomas in that pretty face of his, hearing a satisfying crack as skin met bone.  
  
“Bastard,” Wyatt hissed at Thomas and then stomped out of the office. Fortunately, his mother wasn’t lurking around this time. Quinn could have her fun later; for now, Wyatt wanted the hell out of here.  
  
“Wyatt, Wyatt! Wait up,” Ivy called after him. He heard Thomas asking her not to follow Wyatt and Wyatt knew that she was actually torn. Torn between her feelings of obligation to Wyatt and her desire for Thomas. Same old story – just switch out two of the players and Wyatt was back exactly where he started from. With no one, looking like a complete joke.  
  
Ivy, teetering on her high heels as she made the decision to finally run after Wyatt, caught up to him at the elevators. She grabbed him by the rolled up sleeve of his Chambray shirt. “Wyatt, please listen to me. I can explain.”  
  
“I bet you can. They always can.”  
  
“’They’… Wait, I’m not Hope!”  
  
“Nope, you’re not. You’re a hundred times worse because you assured me you’d be faithful and I actually fell for that. Hook, line and sinker like the dumbass I am.”  
  
“Wyatt, please. Let’s go somewhere private and talk okay?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk… No scratch that. I do have one question for you.”  
  
Ivy looked weary but finally nodded. “Okay… What is it?”  
  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
  
“Wyatt!”  
  
“I meant, did you enjoy playing me for a complete fool?”  
  
“No! Of course not. If you’ll just let me explain, I think I can make sense of this.”  
  
“No, no you can’t. Not now, not ever.” The elevator doors swished open and Wyatt walked on. “Don’t follow me,” he said in a decidedly steely voice.  
  
The last he saw of Ivy was her pretty eyes overflowing with tears. He told himself he didn’t give a flying eff about her feelings and he half-convinced himself of that. Besides, she obviously she had feelings – for someone else.  
  
The doors opened on the first floor and Wyatt hurried to his Camaro. He was almost there when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.  
  
“Wyatt, hey, slow down okay?”  
  
Against his will, he paused in his tracks as Steffy jogged over to him seemingly effortlessly on five-inch stilettos. He had the weird, sudden thought that she was used to running – hell, that she was used to doing the chasing. That’s what Liam had made her do for years…  
  
But he didn’t want to think about his brother. He didn’t want to think about anyone or anything. He just needed time to lick his wounds in peace. But he had a feeling Steffy wasn’t going to let him do that.  
  
“It’s Ivy, isn’t it?” Steffy said, watching his face.  
  
Wyatt scuffed his shoe on the ground. “Yeah, yeah it is. How did you know?”  
  
“Someone only looks like that when they’ve gotten kicked in the face and stomach by the person they love.”  
  
“That’s about what happened.” He sighed. “Anyway, I need to go so-“  
  
“No, you’re not going. Not alone anyway.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I’m coming with you,” Steffy said.   
  
“What? Why? No…”  
  
“Yes. Okay, yes. The last thing you need to be is alone right now.”  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“Because – because I do. You’re my friend, Wyatt. Through all of the stuff with Aly’s death, you didn’t treat me like the town pariah and I want to repay you for that somehow.”  
  
“I don’t need repayment. I just need to go.”  
  
“Well, I’m going with you.”  
  
“Work-“  
  
“Can wait. I’m the boss’s daughter after all. It has perks.”  
  
“I don’t want anyone feeling sorry for me.”  
  
“I don’t. If anything I feel sorry for Ivy. For throwing away a really great guy.”  
  
“Steffy-“  
  
“I mean it… So where are we going?”  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t like this.”  
  
Steffy tapped her cheek. “How about Bikini? We can dance it out – dance out all our frustrations.”  
  
“What do you have to be frustrated about? You and Liam… He gave you the brass ring.”  
  
Steffy looked at her engagement ring and nodded slowly. “I know but trust me, sometimes I get a little perturbed too.”  
  
“Steffy-“  
  
“Mimosas on me. Now come on.” She grabbed the car keys from his hand. “Which one’s yours?”  
  
“The Camaro,” Wyatt answered. “Dad thought I needed a better car.”  
  
“That’s Bill Spencer for you,” Steffy said. She popped the locks on the car doors. "You coming?”  
  
“Are you seriously going to drive my car?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Wyatt shook his head and walked around to the passenger side. “I must be insane,” he muttered as he climbed inside.


	2. The Kiss Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy's POV one everything.

**The Kiss Off**  
  
 _My life is over,_ Ivy thought darkly as she dropped heavily into a chair at the sky lounge. She had lost Liam (even if she’d never really had him); she had lost Aly, her cousin, her very best friend (that was the greatest source of sadness), and now she had lost Wyatt over a few illicit kisses (damn her).  
  
She didn’t blame Wyatt for being angry; not at all, because she was angry with herself. What had she been thinking kissing on Thomas when she was with someone else? Why would she throw away a wonderful relationship like she just had?  
  
She knew Wyatt wasn't going to forgive her, probably ever. She had immediately gone from being his “perfect angel” to his enemy in the two seconds it took to spit Thomas’s tongue out of her mouth. She felt incredibly sick and guilty as a tear dripped down her cheek. She left her chair, moving to lean heavily against the railing, looking out over the parking lot. She noticed Wyatt’s car was gone. He was gone, period, and she had no one to blame but herself.  
  
“Hey, don’t you even think of jumping,” she heard a familiar voice say. She turned to see Thomas standing there, nose bandaged, a typical cocky expression on his face. When she’d walked out on him to chase Wyatt, he’d been covered in blood but now he was wearing a fresh button-down shirt and looking little worse for wear.  
  
Ivy rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction… You actually think I’d hurl myself to my death because of this?”  
  
Thomas shrugged. “I was only kidding.” He shrugged dismissively.  
  
“Yeah, I know. This was all just a big joke to you, wasn’t it?”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Wyatt isn’t worth your pain.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ivy snapped. “Shut up! Yes he is. Wyatt is a good man and I’ve just devastated him. The one thing he asked for was my fidelity and I messed that up. I don’t even know why.”  
  
“Because I’m irresistable.”  
  
“Shut up!” She snapped again. She had the strongest urge to hit him. “Don’t you feel even one ounce of remorse for hurting a really good man?”  
  
Thomas shrugged. “You’re too young for a monogamous relationship anyway. You need to have fun and Wyatt tied you down. You two were like an old married couple.”  
  
“We were not!” Ivy said. “We were good together. So good.”  
  
“If you were ‘so good’ together, you have to wonder why you’d be kissing someone else.”  
  
“Because!” Ivy said.  
  
 _“Because?”_  
  
“You tried to seduce me,” she said lamely.  
  
“And you could have said ‘no’ at any point.”  
  
“I did! Lots of times.”  
  
“And yet, you still ended up kissing me. Maybe you weren’t as happy with Wyatt as you claimed, huh?”  
  
Ivy’s eyes sparked fresh tears - hot, angry tears. “I was very happy with him. I messed up a very good thing. And I know he’s not going to forgive me.”  
  
“It’s not a big loss. There are other fish in the sea.”  
  
A tear fell and Ivy dashed at it miserably. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’ve never been in a committed relationship - ever.”  
  
“Yes, I have. Caroline-”  
  
“Caroline is married to your daddy, remember?” Ivy said, wanting - no, needing - to lash out at someone and he seemed like the perfect target. Thomas’s face darkened. “If you were such a great catch, she wouldn’t have left you for Rick. She wouldn’t be married to your father and having his baby.”  
  
“Shut up,” Thomas spat. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”  
  
“Oh, does that hurt? Good!” Ivy said. “You ruined my life!”  
  
“No, you did that all on your own, Ivy,” Thomas said. He then spun on his heel and stomped away. She had wounded him by mentioning Caroline. Obviously he still carried a torch for the blonde and Ivy had probably just been a distraction for him and nothing more. She had been stupid to think that she ever meant a damn thing to him. All she had been good for was a distraction, at best. But she’d most likely just been a means to an end in his revenge plot against the world.  
  
“I’ve been such an idiot,” she moaned. She realized now exactly how good she’d had it with Wyatt and how royally she had messed up. She didn’t even know why she had done what she had.  
  
She grabbed for her cell phone and started to dial Wyatt’s number. She realized that Liam was still number one on her speed-dial though. She felt sick. She had become someone she didn’t like; someone she didn’t even recognize.  
  
She ended the call and instead pressed in another number. She was calling the airport. She was going to leave Los Angeles behind and head back to Australia. She never should have come here at all. She was going home to cry on her mum’s shoulder and try to start her life anew. She was leaving this town and she was never coming back.


End file.
